


Blow The Wind Westerly

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, blackinnon, lake shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon had never really talked before. They knew who the other was, of course, but had never truly gotten to know one another. That all changed one warm April night with a cigarette, a swim, and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow The Wind Westerly

Hogwarts, 20th April, 1976. 8:00pm. 

Sirius was bored. He’d spent all day actually doing his homework, with the help of Remus of course – how was he supposed to remember the correct use of an Oxford comma? Honestly. But now that he’d finished his Transfiguration essay and his hideously tedious star chart for Astronomy, he was left with nothing to do. It was a warm night, and the common room windows were open, a sultry late-spring breeze filtering in past the leaded windowpanes. It had been warm for about a week now, unseasonably so, and in true Gryffindor fashion, everyone had caught a mild case of spring fever. James was out pursuing Lily with renewed fervor, Remus was in the library making out with the books, and Pete was nowhere to be found, as he was wont to be of late. Sirius sighed and dropped his head against the arm of the sofa. _Bo-ring._

“Sirius? Are you around?” Sirius started as he heard a female voice calling to him from the stairs of the girls’ dormitory.

“Yeah, in the common room,” he called back. Who was in the tower at this time, especially on a night like this? He turned his head to look at the source of the voice as she walked down the stairs. It was, of course, Marlene McKinnon, whom he was honestly surprised to see still in the tower. She was a nice girl, yeah, but seemed to enjoy having a good time with a large number of boys around the castle, regardless of house. Pretty though, in her own way. Wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a mischevious smile always hovering somewhere around her mouth.

Sirius smiled at her. “So, McKinnon. What keeps you in the tower this lovely evening, hmm?” 

She shook her head, returning his smile. “Haven’t got anything to do, have I? Everyone else’s scarpered.”

“Well, _almost_ everyone,” Sirius supplied, gesturing at himself. “I’m still here.”

“Hmm. It would appear that you are, Mister Black. I could ask you the same question, if we’re being honest.” Marlene stepped closer to the couch Sirius was sprawled out upon.

“Well, I’m a delicate flower of masculinity and need my beauty rest,” he said. “And all my friends have abandoned me to other pursuits. So here I lie, tragically alone.”

Marlene laughed. “You’re truly a character, Sirius Black,” she said, coming around to the other side of the couch to face him. “Fancy a stroll by the lake? I’ve got cigarettes, the Muggle kind.”

Sirius scrambled to his feet. A walk with a pretty girl in the moonlight, _and_ free cigarettes? Dream come true. Or at least, one dream come true. “Shall we, Miss Marlene?” He offered her his arm in a comical imitation of a Victorian gentleman. She took it, smiling. 

 

As they walked out of the castle and into the balmy air (balmy for Scotland, anyway), Marlene pulled the slightly crumpled packet of cigarettes and a truly impressive lighter out of the pocket of her shirt. Sirius goggled at it, both impressed and inexplicably turned on by this delicate blonde girl with a bloody massive lighter. Marlene lit her cigarette, exhaled a plume of smoke, and held the packet out to Sirius.

“Fag?” He took one gratefully. Instead of lighting his with her lighter, Marlene pulled him close by his lapel and touched the burning end of her cigarette to his unlit one. It was surprisingly intimate, and it took Sirius off guard.

“So, Marlene. We don’t really talk, do we?” Sirius began, swinging his free arm at his side as they walked along the path to the lake.

“No, I suppose not. You’re always with your friends, and I’m always, well. Off doing other things,” she replied, brows furrowed in thought. “Anyway, now’s as good a time as any to get to know each other better, eh?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said. “So, what’s a girl like you get up to all day? Homework? Essays? Being a perfect student or something?”

Marlene let out a throaty laugh. “Hell, no. If I didn’t have to go to class, I wouldn’t.” They were by the shore of the lake now, skirting stones and low bushes that were along the water’s edge. Sirius nodded in agreement, taking a slow drag of his cigarette.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, Sirius kicking small stones with his boots and Marlene puffing on her cigarette. They were close together, shoulders and hands occasionally brushing against each other. Marlene suddenly stopped, turning to look at Sirius.

“Fancy a swim?”

Sirius grinned and started to unlace his boots. Marlene was honestly the most interesting girl he’d met this year, and they’d only really known each other for half an hour at the least.

As Sirius pulled off his second boot, Marlene turned to take a final drag of her cigarette and put it out on a large stone. Suddenly, she felt strong arms circle her waist and pick her up.

“Hey, hey! What are you - ”

Sirius laughed and threw her into the lake.

“How’s that for a swim, eh Marlene?” He stood on the shore, unbuttoning his jeans and throwing them on top of his boots, which were a safe distance from the water.

Marlene, now soaked, looked up at him devilishly. “Don’t think you’re safe, Black,” she threatened. With that, she rose from the water and ran at him, effectively taking him by surprise and throwing him into the water as well.

Sirius spluttered, his white t-shirt plastered to his (rather well-formed) chest. Marlene was in a similar state – her light summer vest top was drenched, clearly showing the outline of her bra and her flat stomach. As soggy as she was, she was still beautiful. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_ Sirius shook his head, clearing his thoughts and spraying Marlene with water at the same time. She laughed and tackled him into the water. Deftly throwing her off of him, he waded out deeper into the lake, floating on his back.

“C’mon, Marls, the water’s lovely,” he crooned, splashing his hands. Marlene stood in the shallows, watching him with amusement.

“You great idiot,” she laughed, starting to wade out to him. She’d always admired Sirius Black, from afar. He was undoubtedly one of the handsomest boys in their year, and his troublemaking and charm only served to make her like him more. She was glad that they were out tonight, if not because it was something to do, but also because it gave her a chance to get closer to him, look beyond his cavalier exterior and maybe discover more about who he was as a person.

When she reached Sirius, who was still floating on his back and crooning sea shanties (“Up jumps a herring, the king of the sea! He jumps up on deck singing helm’s a-lee! C’mon, sing with me!”), Marlene sent a wave of water flying at Sirius’s face with a strong push of her hand. Spluttering, he stood up.

“I’ll get you for that, if it’s the last thing I do!”

With a roar, Sirius jumped at Marlene, taking her by the waist and throwing them both into the water. They arose, laughing, not making any effort to extricate themselves from each other.

“So, ah, I’m all wet,” Sirius said.

“I see that,” Marlene replied, looking him up and down.

“Very, very wet.”

She nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were dark, even in the moonlight reflected from the water.

Sirius leaned in, nose brushing hers, hands warm at her waist even in the fairly chilly water.

He drew closer, lashes flickering, breath ghosting across her lips. Marlene waited until his lips were just brushing hers and then smirked, dunking him into the water.

 

Back in the common room, the fire was piled high. Sirius and Marlene, back from their lake adventures, had parted ways to go dry off. Sirius had come back down to the common room shortly after, dressed in a clean shirt and jeans, towelling off his hair.

A few minutes later, Marlene padded down the girls’ stairs, wrapped in a large blanket. She settled herself on the rug in front of the fire, next to Sirius.

“So, in the lake…” she began.

“Mmm. Yes. The lake. I think we almost kissed,” Sirius said, turning to look Marlene in the eyes. She was closer to him than he’d thought.

“I was thinking the same thing. Want to, ah, finish what we started?” Marlene’s blanket slipped as she leaned closer, revealing a smooth, bare shoulder. _Merlin’s beard, she is not wearing any clothes,_ Sirius thought.

“Probably a good plan,” he said. He leaned in the last inch and sealed his lips onto hers. 

_It was worth it to risk hypothermia for this,_ he thought.

_Definitely worth getting soaked over,_ she mused.

As the kiss deepened and Marlene wound her arms around Sirius’s neck, they stopped thinking altogether. They’d definitely be doing this again, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know you enjoyed the story.  
> The rest of the words to Sirius's sea shanty are thus:
> 
> Up jumps a crab with his crooked legs,  
> Saying "you play the cribbage and I'll stick the pegs!"  
> Singing blow the wind westerly, let the wind blow,  
> By a gentle nor'wester how steady she goes.
> 
> Up jumps a dolphin with his chuckle-head,  
> He jumps on the deck saying "pull out the lead!"
> 
> Up jumps a flounder so flat on the ground,  
> Saying "damn your old chocolate, mind how you sound!"
> 
> Up jumps a salmon so bright as the sun,  
> He jumped down between the decks and fired off a gun.
> 
> Up jumps a whale, the biggest of all,  
> He jumped up aloft and he's pawl after pawl.
> 
> Up jumps a herring, the king of the sea,  
> He jumps up on deck saying "helms a-lee!"
> 
> Up jumps a shark with his big row of teeth,  
> He jumped up between the decks and shook out the reefs!


End file.
